The Stone
by Grannanatlanta
Summary: Dean is makeing another deal with a demon but this one might save his soul instead of taking it. The demon promises to get them to Atlantis to get something to help Dean as long as they bring back a stone. Sheyla or JT or John Teyla
1. Welcome To Atlantis

**Chapter 1:Welcome To Atlantis**

Ok he really hated his idea right now more then ever. This was a really bad idea. Great Dean go and get yourself into trouble with a couple of gamboling demons and now your bait. Dean sat up against the hood of his car while he scouted the area. He has heard of waiting rooms taking forever but this was ridiculous they told him to show up at 10:00pm and he did now it was 12:32pm. He would have left by now if it weren't for his nagging brother which by the way was his back up and was about 25 yards away in some bushes. Finally Dean saw some headlights. He got off his car and walked a little ways forward.

"What took you so damn long." Dean said as a woman in a black leather suit black curly hair stepped out. Followed by a guy.

"Do you want the information we got or not?" The woman said.

"What I cant figure out is why don't we just take your demon as to hell right now?" Dean asked.

"Because we have information that could save your life from the deal you made Dean that's why." The woman said. "Oh and plus you owe me 20,000 dollars to the poker game you lost." She finished. Dean cringed his face.

"You cheated." Dean said.

"Now Dean that's not very nice." The woman said.

"Well your not a very nice woman." Dean retorted.

"Ok enough with the chit chat." The woman said.

"Oh I just got started what's the matter cant handle the heat, well then maybe you should get out of the kitchen." Dean said smirking.

"Trust me Dean I can handle the heat but I'd much rather get this done with before sunset." The woman said.

"Alright what do you have that is so important?" Dean asked.

"There's a secret facility in Colorado Springs it holds something so top secret that only the most high ranking people know about it." The woman started. "To get through security there is a handprint scanner and eye scanner you also have to have the right ID card we got both that covered here one cover print for you and your brother. You place them over your own finger tip. Then here are some contacts that should give you the identity of someone ells. Then there is also the ID cards. Here you go." The woman said handing Dean all the stuff.

"Why you doing this what do you get out of it?" Dean asked.

"Good question now once your in you have to go through the gate to Atlantis. Now so you don't screw this up I'm sending him with you he will not got through the gate with you only to it." She said.

"You didn't answer my question." Dean said.

"While your there in Atlantis." There was that name again Dean couldn't figure out if that was a code name or not. "You will find your answer on how to save your soul but in return for our kindness we ask you bring us one simple stone back and that's all. It's a blue stone and about as big as my fist, it is also diamond shape." She finished.

"If this rock is so important to you why don't you just posses someone yourself and go there and get it yourself?" Dean asked.

"Because demons cant go through the gate we've tried all has failed." She answered.

"Oh so big bad demon found something they cant touch and has to ask the human." Dean said smirking.

"Don't push your luck and with that the woman got back in the car and drove off leaving the guy behind.

"Sooo talk much?" Dean asked he didn't say anything. Dean turned into the direction of Sam. "Sammy you can come out now!" Dean hollered. Sam came stumbling out of the bushes with a vine caught on his leg.

"So what we doing?" Sam asked.

"Impersonating janitors to a top secret facility controlled by the Air Force." Dean said with a smirk on his face.

"I don't know how you can find that amusing?" Sam said. "What's with the escort?" Sam asked.

"Oh he's coming with use to make sure we don't get lost." Dean said. They all got in the car and headed for Colorado Springs.

Dean pulled off the road to Chaney Mountain. He really didn't like the idea that they had to bring company along to this but he really didn't have a choice because other wise they'd get lost. They pulled up to the first security check point.

"Sir some ID please." Dean pulled his wallet with the new ID in it out and handed to the man. "I going to need some ID from the both of you as well." the guard said to Sam and the demon. The guy took the ID's and went back to his computer. Dean watched when all of a sudden a black smoke came from the back seat of his car and headed straight to the guy. Dean quickly turned around and saw that the demon had left the first body which is now passed out and was heading to the guard.

"What the hell?" Dean asked Sam but he just shrugged. The guard came back over and looked in the car.

"You may go." Dean nodded knowing who the guard really was but just drove forward anyways. Dean looked behind him once the got a couple yards away from first checkpoint, he saw that the demon was back in the first body.

"What the hell is your name anyway?" Dean asked he has already asked this question like a billion time's but he's not going to be calling him 'the demon' the whole time.

"Tom." He said simply. 'At least he said a name.' Dean thought to himself as they pulled into a parking space.

They were now In a elevator heading down. Dean started to hope on the heals of his feet. The already made it past all the check points from the same way as the first one.

The door's to the elevator opened and a couple marines walked in Dean, Tom, and Sam walked out.

"Hurry the gate is about to activate now." Tom said.

"How do you know that?" Dean asked.

"The lights, and we've done this before a lot of times but failed to get through." Tom said.

"Oh ok." Dean said as they hurried to the gate. The made it to a hallway and peeked around the corner and saw mean in a line headed into a room with white flashing light. The were all dressed in full gear and had packs with them. "Is that why you had us change into these? They are freaking heavy." Dean said adjusting a strap.

"Shut up and go get in line." Tom said pushing Dean then Sam into the line. They walked into the room and saw the Gate for the first time. Dean had no idea that's what that was about. Tom and his lady friend always said gate he'd figured it was a gate the one that's made of wood. The solders all got into rows Dean and Sam were at the end. They were pretty sure that the guy in font of them was speaking some speech but they were a little busy being shocked to pay attention well Dean thought he himself was but he bet Sam was listening.

Move out!" Some hollered and the solders moved forward and so did Sam and Dean. They came up to the blue shiny stuff and paused. Some solders behind them though pushed them on. Dean felt a tingling sensation and it got a little cold then all of a sudden he was standing in a room full of people there was a pair of stair's that lead up to somewhere that had glass as walls 'must be a control room of some type.' He noticed he wasn't the only one being fascinated by the view. So he took the time he had to look around. Then all a sudden the Gate behind them deactivated. Dean looked behind him and saw there glass window there it wasn't one you could see out of though, it was painted.

"Formation!" Someone hollered over the solders and all the solders got into formation Dean and Sam scurried to get there as well. "Alright welcome to Atlantis, you are all chosen to come here for specific reason I am the expedition leader Colonel Samantha Carter. This is your CO Lt. Colonel John Sheppard, and his second in command Major Even Loren. Now you've all already have been through training before you came here now all you need is a tour as to not get lost in the city. Normally I would do the honors but I have a meeting to go to, Colonel." Carter nodded to John. John stepped forward.

"I'll be giving you your walk around the city today. To teach you the do's and don'ts of this place k." John nodded to Loren and he nodded back and then left. "Fallow me." John said and headed in the opposite direction. By the end of the day the tour was over finally they were now showing the ways to the quarters. They were lined up and Sheppard had a sheet and was calling out who was in which quarters.

"Ct. Larson room 421." John called out. Dean stood there when he felt an elbow in his side then he remembered he was Ct. Larson. He walked forward and John handed him a schedule for tomorrow. "Lt. Lawson room 422." John called out and Sam stepped forward. Dean walked down the hallway and saw that the had tap in the door's and numbers wrote in permanent marker on them he came to room 421 and swiped his hand over the panel like Colonel Sheppard showed them awhile ago. He looked behind him and saw that room 422 was right across from his. He stepped into his room the door closed behind him and he looked around. It had one bed backboard up against the wall and the rest kind of in the middle. There was a desk on the other side of the room and a small dresser by the bed. There was also a small empty bookshelf on the other side of the bed up against the wall. He unhooked his bag and dropped it on the bed he wasn't allowed to bring any of his weapons Tom made sure of that. But he did have the usual gear that everyone ells got that he could see anyway. Which was 9mm, P90, a marine Knife, Uniform which he was told he had to ware at all times unless off duty.

**TBC**


	2. The Colonel's Son

**Chapter 2: The Colonel's Son**

John woke from the light coming in through the window. He looked over at the alarm clock and saw that in five minutes it would go off. He reached over and shut it off being careful not to wake the woman beside him. He quietly slipped out of bed and made his way out of the bedroom. He went over to the coffee machine and poured himself a cup. Once he was finished he put the cup in the sink and headed to the bathroom to get ready.

Aaron Mathew Sheppard peeked through his cracked door at his father as he went into the bathroom. He wont leave without me this time, Aaron thought to himself while he waited for his father to come back out. Aaron was the name that his mother gave him it was the name of her brother that died at a young age. His father gave him his second name 'Mathew' it was the name of one of his fathers friends from school that went into the Air Force with him and soon died in the line of duty. The bathroom door opened and his father came out in his uniform. Aaron opened the door all the way and headed over to him.

John was in the middle of holstering his sidearm when he noticed someone watching him he looked up and saw hi son. "Hey Aaron, what are you doing up?" John asked as he went around to Aaron and picked him up and sat down with him on his lap.

"I'm going go train new troops wit you." Aaron said. John looked down at him and smirked.

"Are you now?" John asked amused, Aaron just shakes his head yes. "Alright then go get dressed." John said and Aaron jumped down from his fathers lap.

Dean's alarm clock went off for the third time and he finally hit the off button and groaned. He looked at the time it was 5:00am and he was so not excited about this.

Sam came out of the bathroom dressed in the uniform he was given and he holstered the 9mm on his leg. He opened the door to his quarters and stepped out and saw that some of the new troops they came with were out as well except for the over sleepers. Sam looked over at Dean's door and he smothered the laughter that he knew was about to come.

"If you'll all please come with me, I'll be showing you around for a bit till you get used to the place and know were your going." Major Loren said over everyone's voices.

"Sir?" One of the troops said.

"Yes Lt.?" Loren asked.

"What about the people still asleep?" The guy asked.

"They'll be fine." Loren said with a smirk. Sam didn't miss smirk and was about to get Dean up himself but then thought that this might be interesting. They all headed out on one of peers were Colonel Sheppard was waiting. "Colonel here's most of the troops the rest slept in, sir." Loren said in attention.

"Thank you Major that will be all." John said dismissing the Major. All the troops were lined up in two lines one behind the other, in front of John. "Alright everyone start on jumping jacks I'll be right back." John said as he left and went back into the hallway to the peer. Aaron was waiting there. "You ready?" John asked.

"Yup." Aaron said.

"Alright, you know what to do." John said this isn't the first time Aaron has helped to train the troops. Aaron nodded his head and headed off down the hall. John smirked to himself and headed back out to the troops.

Aaron interred the hallway were all the oversleeping troops would be. Aaron had a big bag with him full of things to wake the troops with. He went up to the first door and opened it he looked in and saw it was empty. So he went to the next one he saw someone still asleep in the bed, so Aaron took a blow horn out of his bag and placed it on the ground just right out of his room. He went to the next room and that one was full as well so he took a bucket into the marines bathroom and filled it with water and placed it by his door. 'man that one's a heavy sleeper' Aaron thought to himself. By the time he was done there were seven door's with objects outside of them.

Aaron went back to the first one walked in shut the door behind him and pressed the blow horn. The solder jumped out of bed like it was going to explode. Aaron giggled and tried to stop from falling over in laughter.

"Wha…" The solder started and stumbled over the words.

"Colonel is training your squad right now, your late and I'm the wake up call, get ready and meet in the hall way in 15 minutes. Have a nice day." Aaron finished and left the room. The marine stood there in shock for a second.

Dean thought he heard his door open but wasn't sure he placed his hand over the handle of the knife he had under the bed. He was about ready to turn to see who it was when a cold whoosh then a wetness went all over him. He jumped out of bed whipping the water out of his face to look down at a kid that looked to be about 6 years old.

"Colonel Sheppard is expecting you with the rest of your squad out on the peer to train your late and I'm your wake up call so, 15 minutes get ready and meet me out in the hallway." Aaron said and then was gone. Dean stood there for a bit and just shrugged and started to get ready.

Sam wasn't really paying attention to what the Colonel said he was to busy staring in awe at the city he really has never seen or heard of anything like this before. He was snapped back to when the Colonel came back and he started to do jumping jacks as well.

**TBC**


End file.
